


Alive

by flashofthefuse



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, pff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashofthefuse/pseuds/flashofthefuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One brief skirmish followed by another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fire_Sign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/gifts).



> My contribution to the first PFF. I wrote it kind of quickly. Please forgive any typos or grammatical errors!

Jack saw them enter and immediately stepped in front of her, his arm sweeping back to push her behind him as the first shots rang out.

“Go!” he hissed, “Now. Out the back.”

“Not likely, Inspector.” She grabbed his arm and pulled them both behind the bar, where they crouched down in unison. A barrage of bullets hit the row of bottles on the wall behind them, sending shattered glass and liquor raining down on them. He’d counted at least three men, but there could be more. It wasn’t great odds.

 _She shouldn’t even be here_ , he thought, with some regret. He’d been plenty angry when he saw her, and of course, she’d refused to leave when he’d asked her to, but if it had to be this way, there wasn’t really anyone he’d prefer to have guarding his flank right now than Phryne.

It was all over rather quickly. Two of the men gave up as soon as reinforcements arrived, led by the always reliable Senior Constable Collins.

The third made an ill fated escape attempt, seizing a young woman from where she hid trembling under a table and using her to shield his body as he moved toward the back exit. When he passed the bar, Jack made his move and the hapless criminal found himself disarmed and tangled on the floor with the determined Inspector, the lady detective’s gold pistol pressed to his temple and his hostage safely in the arms of Hugh Collins.

* * *

 

Phryne had just finished her bath and stepped into her bedroom. Her black, silk kimono-style robe clung to her still damp skin. Her wet hair hung limply. The bangs, longer than when dry, swept over her drooping eyelids. She was beyond tired, the adrenaline from earlier having dissipated.

Her heart stuttered when the door to her bedroom flew open, and then swiftly shut again after Jack swept through it. She heard the lock click into place and her exhaustion transformed instantly into exhilaration.

“Jack! What are you doing here?”

“Surprised to see me, Miss Fisher?” he growled, he’d already removed his jacket and was working on the knot in his tie. “Perhaps you understand now how I felt when I saw you walk into that room earlier tonight. At least I’m not placing myself in mortal danger with my impulsive actions.”

The tie was gone, and she moved forward to assist him in discarding the rest of his clothes.

“I’m not so sure about that, Jack. You may very well be in all kinds of danger, coming here, unannounced, into my boudoir.”

Her nimble fingers had made quick work of his waistcoat and moved on to the shirt buttons. His own progress had been impeded when she drew near, and his hands had diverted from their task to roam over her hips and ass. When she pushed the shirt, along with his braces, off his shoulders, he turned her quickly and pressed her to the wall, slamming her back with the force of his body against hers. His mouth descended to her neck as his hand found its way inside her dressing gown to cup one round, firm breast. She was warm from her bath and he felt her nipple pebble and harden against his palm.

“God, Phryne, do you have any idea how terrified I was when they came through that door. You could’ve been killed.”

“So could’ve you,” she said, arching back to give him better access and press her pelvis more firmly to his groin. “You know I can’t sit back and just hope you come through in one piece, Jack.”

“It is a problem, isn’t it?” he panted, pulling away and brushing the wet strands of hair from her face. “This need we have to be sure the other is safe and alive.”

He untied her sash. She dipped her fingers into the waistband of his trousers, running them from front to back then returning to work at the buttons. His eyes dropped to watch her progress, a small smile of anticipation forming at the corners of his mouth.

“I’m alive,” she said. She took his hand and laid it over her racing heart before returning to her task, and pushing his pants down. She lifted one of her legs, hooking it over his bare hip and let her robe fall open. “Assure me that you’re alive too.”


End file.
